Touch and Go
by minimoi04
Summary: Ses doigts continuaient leurs va et vient sur le drap en soie. Un rapide mouvement fini par découvrir son dos : des courbes creusées par les vagues de son pays d'origine, illuminées par le soleil de cette terre aride, sauvage. OS, TIVA, T for safety ...


**Bonjour les amis. Actuellement en faculté de médecine, le temps est devenue une chose précieuse et rare. Je vous partage donc ce petit OS écrit comme le dirait notre cher Mcgee : "En écriture libre"...**

* * *

Ses doigts continuaient leurs va et vient sur le drap en soie.

Un rapide mouvement fini par découvrir son dos : des courbes creusées par les vagues de son pays d'origine, illuminées par le soleil de cette terre aride, sauvage.

La température avait drastiquement diminué et seule l'humidité de sa nouvelle parure laissée transparaitre la trace de son passage.

Les derniers souvenirs de leurs émois s'échappèrent comme un frisson le long de la nuque d'une femme dans les bras de son amant, non sans une touche d'excitation…

Son esprit continua à vagabonder, souvenir d'une nuit hors du temps, mélange de sueur et de cris plus ou moins envoûtants.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, elle ne se fixa plus qu'un seul objectif : l'oubli, le réveil. Quitter cette douce tanière.

Mais une question subsistait : Pourquoi les draps en soie ?

Apres tout, il existe de très nombreuses autres matières ne nécessitant pas de maltraiter des vers qui finirons leurs jours à tisser quelques centimètres carrés de tissu, pour que ce dernier ne finisse souillé par de multiples fluides corporels au cours d'une nuit qui ne sera finalement plus qu'un lointain souvenir lorsque son réveil se décidera enfin à se manifester.

Toujours dans un semi déni, elle garda les yeux fermés, humant le parfum de l'être qui avait partagé son lit, sa nuit, son corps.

Un nouveau mouvement déplaça ses hanches. Ses courbes s'accentuèrent, criant le besoin de retrouver la douceur de ses mains.

Pouvions avoir réellement besoin d'un autre ? D'un semblable pour partager un souffle? Une nuit ? Une vie ?

L'autre a toujours été une nécessité.

L'homme ne se reproduit pas seul.

Et pourtant les cellules, plus petites entités vivantes, sont capables de se renouveler seules.

Indépendantes.

Résistantes.

Fortes.

Elle avait été élevée comme telle : autonome.

Mais ce matin, l'absence de l'amas de cellule avec qui elle avait échangé des cellules d'un tout autre genre, crée un vide inconfortable en elle.

Dernières secondes de répit, bercée par les bras de Morphée. Encore quelques secondes de liberté.

Leur mains, nues, avaient tous d'abord choisies de se retrouver, question de ressemblance ou de différence ? La ligne entre attirance et rejet devenait indéniablement plus mince.

Cris du cœur ou du corps ? Le doute subsisterait jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Et peut être alors leurs lèvres ne se manifesteront pas si tôt, hurlant leurs désirs brulants, attirance entre deux continents, séparées par une mer qui entrainerait avec sa disparition, celle de tout un écosystème.

Une balance soudainement écrasée sur le sol réduit à un semis état de poussière qu'ils se sont délibérément amusés à piétiner au rythme de leurs hanches alors libérées .

Leurs cœurs battaient, synchrones, ne se séparant jamais, comme une promesse silencieuse : le besoin de ne pas se quitter, de ne pas perdre la moitié d'un ensemble, jusque la parfaitement coordonné.

Leur yeux se croisèrent à maintes reprises sans jamais se voir.

L'alcool flottait dans leurs veines, jusqu'à frapper leurs tempes.

Question de rythmique encore une fois. De tempo. Choix de danse. Main dans le dos ou sur la hanche ?

Il inspirait profondément son parfum, le nez niché dans la courbe de sa nuque.

Ne pas perdre le rythme;

Garder la connexion;

Main sur sa cuisse, l'autre perdue dans ses boucles;

Garder la connexion;

Se retourner;

Garder la connexion;

Inspirer;

Se rapprocher;

Retrouver le rythme;

Garder la connexion;

Garder les sensations;

Ne pas oublier;

Mémoriser le tempo;

Garder la connexion car au matin, la seule trace de son passage tiendra en quelques centimètres sur un fin morceau de papier perché sur la table de la cuisine : « A demain mon petit pois».

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus, en tous cas se fus un immense plaisir de vous retrouver, avec la promesse de plusieurs histoires vers le mois de juin, déjà en préparation. Bonne nuit ...**


End file.
